polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerlandball
Swiss Confederationball |nativename = : Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaftkugel : Confédérationballe Suisse : Confederazionepalla Svizzera : Confederaziunballa Svizra : Pila Confoederatio Helvetica |founded = August 1, 1291 |onlypredecessor = Helvetic Republicball |predicon = Helvetic Republic |image = HDSwissball.jpg |caption = I don't associate with anyone else but the monies (and Eurovision) |government = Federal multi-party directorial republic with elements of direct democracy |personality = ALWAYS neutral, peaceful, hardworking, usually an introvert. Very clean, and also very rich. Ponctual, chocoholic |language = Official Languages: German French Italian Romansh Secondary Languages: English |type = Germanic Latin Celtic |capital = Bernball |affiliation = EFTAball Schengen Area UNball |religion = Catholic Atheism Protestantism Islam Judaism |friends = None as he's certainly neutral for that. Good relations: Germanyball Italyball Franceball El Salvadorball Guatemalaball Mexicoball USAball Austriaball Swedenball Norwayball Finlandball Flag stealer Denmarkball UKball Belgiumball Netherlandsball EUball Turkeyball Liechtensteinball 27. Canton Czechiaball Luxembourgball Israelcube Baden-Württembergball Vaticanball Portugalball |enemies = None, due to direct neutrality. Bad relations: ISISball Gypsyball Nazi Germanyball |likes = Neutrality, gold, mountains, Eluveitie, Popcorn, peace, military stuff, chocolate, cheese, alphorns, Pingu (stop-motion kids show),My first ever Eurovision winner!!, yodelling, producing luxury watches, being one of the richest country in the world, Mercy (Overwatch),Tennis, Cesaro, Tissot, Rolex, Toblerone, Being alone |hates = Anyone who attacks Switzerland; ISIS, When EU starts whining about Switzerland not joining him, When someone try to destroy his neutrality, 1847, Shädman |predecessor = Holy Roman Empireball |intospace = Oui/Ja/Sì/Da |bork = peace peace |food = CHOCOLATE!!! And cheese, meringue, fondue |status = Alive and neutral. [[wikipedia:Stones (Zibbz song)|''Ain't throwing stones!]]. Can into World Cup 2018 |notes = I am Neutral... FUCKING REMEMBER ZAT FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! except when it comes to Catalonia... AND HAS MANY MONIES!! |reality = Swiss Confederation }} Switzerlandball}} UKball}} '''Switzerlandball', officially known as Swiss Confederationball, is a neutral countryball (despite the fact his flag is a plus and not an equal sign) located in Europe. He is bordered by Germanyball to the North, Italyball to the South, Austriaball and Liechtensteinball to the East, and Franceball to the West, Northwest, and Southwest. The country is divided into 26 cantons, including the capital Bernball which also acts as the capital of the Bern Canton located in the Midwest, giving him a total area of 15,940 square miles, making him the 132nd largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 8.526 million inhabitants. Due to his neutral status, Switzerland hardly takes international organizations into consideration. Though while not in EUball, he still has large ties with them and is a member of the EFTA and the Schengen Area, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. For the last 171 500 years, Switzerland has been able to stay surprisingly neutral. While all the other countries fought in WW1 and WW2, as well as the Cold War, Switzerland was able to sit out of everything that has happened and enjoy his life, which has made him a very popular country. Switzerlandball is best known for its neutrality, cheese, chocolate, lakes, mountains, gold, banks, clocks, mathematicians, and physicians. It is very rich and thus cares greatly about its money. He also is very good at tennis, as Roger Federer comes from him. His national day is August 1. His astrological sign is Leo. History In the earliest times, the territory now occupied by Switzerlandball was inhabited by Celtic Helvetii and was dominated by the Romans from the first century BC to the fourth century. The period marked the moment when the population reached a higher level of civilization and began to enjoy more and more of the commerce. When the Roman Empire fell into decline, Germanic tribes from the north and west invaded Switzerlandball. In 800, the country became part of the empire of Charlemagne and then the Holy Roman Empire. Only in 1499 did the Swiss confederates achieve their formal independence from the Holy Roman Empire. The Swiss nation, then, renounced expansionism and also the war, which crossed its frontiers only in the period when Napoleon Bonaparte invaded the country there in the 19th century. Later, the Congress of Vienna of 1815 restored the confederation and its neutrality. Switzerland also had a short-lasting civil war with a rebellion called Sonderbund in November of 1847. This supposedly ended the periods of Restoration and Regeneration. No one talks about it though on account of only wanting Switzerland to be remembered as neutral. Switzerlandball industrialized very quickly and became the second nation after Britain. While the First (1914-1918) and Second (1938-1945) World War took place, the Swiss distanced themselves from these hostilities because they are neutral to it.The Cold War (1947-1991) reinforced the role of neutral Switzerland and gave the nation a way out of its diplomatic isolation. This, however, did not join the United Nations for a few decades - even with Geneva being the European headquarters of the UNball and the Swiss actively playing in specialized agencies of the international body. After the end of the Cold War, Switzerlandball joined the Bretton Woods institutions in 1992, and only in 2002 became a member of the United Nations. In 1960, Switzerland joined other countries that do not strive to a European centralized administration, participating in EFTA (European Free Trade Association) with Norway, Iceland and Liechtenstein. Switzerlandball does not share the view of many other countries with a single European Currency. Flag Colors Main Colors Friends ( Canadaball and Austriaball the only good friends). Everyone else sorry! * Canadaball - Loves my chocolate and I love Canadian Maple syrup and Trudeau. Canada is my most favorite idol when it is food. I can tell you all of the great facts about this idol! I support you against Russia. Nice work beating me in the IIHF this year. Heart Attack right there. * Austriaball - He is brother of mine and Germany. Don't know why he wears glasses though, his eyes are perfectly fine. We do a lot of activities together, especially skiing. Neutral Switzerland is always neutral with almost everyone, but especially: * Liechtensteinball - Brother and friend who is best microstate! Of beings so cute! Anschluss! But my only clay thief. ONLY!! * Germanyball - Bruder. He wants me to join his Empire Union to make him great again. NEIN I will not follow you! ICH BIN SCHWEIZ! * Greeceball - Many living in clay, but Stefano Tsitsipas eliminated Roger Federer in the Australian Open. * Merkelreichtangle - YOU CANT TOUCH ME! * Holy Roman Empireball - The best father a son could ever have. * Norwayball - Rich friend who will not into EU too. Because we are rich enough to have no reason to join the Merkelreich. * Denmarkball - Flag stealer! But you are good friend. Gives Lego to me. * Finlandball - Weird cousin. Thanks for not joining shit NATO. Also good hockey rival. * Polandball - HAPPY 100th ANNIVERSARY MY GREAT FRIEND! I WISH YOU THE BEST! I will support your Huawei Crisis against those who hurt you! Your to valuable to lose! * Estoniaball - Nice friend. * USAball - He loves our hot chocolate. Wish he was of more neutral. * Japanball - Love to take pictures of our grass. * Indiaball - Love to watch movies made in our Alps. * Chinaball - Love to make fake version of our watches. SHUT UP ABOUT HUAWEI PLEASE! YOUR TERRORIZING THE WORLD WITH YOUR THREATS TO CANADA AND POLAND! * Belgiumball - We make better chocolate together! * Baden-Württembergball - My favorite nephew, I want him to join me and to remove the failures my brother did to him. Anschluss. * Maya chocolate friends - These three are good as me doing chocolate. * Wisconsinball - We make better cheese. * Israelcube - We make better bankers. * Bhutanball - Asian version of us. * Burundiball - African version of us. * Coloradoball - American version of us * Franceball - Love my chocolates. Also I of speakings the same language as her. 1798 never forget. * Swedenball - Good friend who also stays neutral. He also didn't participate In World War 1, World War 2 and the Cold War like me! * Thailandball - Good friend in Asia many of Thailandball's clay live in me. * Omanball- Relatable freund, stays out of intense regional conflicts like me. * NAMball - I am so neutral that I am not a member. I support the west. * Vatican Cityball - Yes, I am going to supply yuo with my guards. * Yugoslaviaball - Used to be a good friend. We were both unaligned in the Cold War, but I don't know where he is now. He might be of dead unfortunately though. * Bernball- My capital. * Gypsyball - You will not rob me fool. * ISISball - The terrorist thugs. But at least they never invaded me due to direct neutrality. * Italyball - Good neighbor. Part of my clay speaks Italian. Enemies None, due to direct neutrality except for Russiaball, Venezuelaball, and Australiaball * Russiaball - Crimea is Ukraine, REMOVE VODKA AND PUTIN,Sanctions for you,Слава Україні! Героям слава! SHUT UP ABOUT THREATENING POLAND! DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE YOU, CHINA AND IRAN ARE DOING? shut up please :( or else something bad will happen to your economy..... * Venezuelaball - He hates me because I opposed his election. Map Switzerland has 26 federal state or Cantons(Kantone in german). At first he started out with 3 cantons,, which were reffered to as Waldstätte. This was a term used to refer to Uri, Schwyz and Unterwalden. Cureently, the term now used is Urschweiz. *Schaffhausenball *Basel-Stadtball *Basel-Landschaftball *Aargauball *Zurichball *Thurgauball *Solothurnball *Zugball *Juraball *Bernball *Lucerneball *Schwyzball *St. Gallenball *Appenzell Ausserrhodenball *Appenzell Innerrhodenball *Neuchâtelball *Nidwaldenball *Obwaldenball *Uriball *Glarusball *Vaudball *Fribourgball *Valaisball *Ticinoball *Genevaball *Graubündenball Gallery Germany - PB COMPETITION.png 6zftubw6iwe21.png|artist: Tanwenxi U1npuoC.png|credit from Mowchine_Gun_Mike Ok2mfi25ngs11.png|credit from Lord-Zori Switzerland-neutral-look.png UkiXVOI.png|credit from Barskie Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote DASg8mn.png|credit from Katalpa Jt4798d2zhd11.png|credit from QuantumOfSilence P56a0r31h9d11.png|credit from Barskie 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh Belgium_declares_neutral.png E0425d5dc7cd835ab437ea62caaa7276b9f0c82ev2 hq.jpg Swiss Evil.png Italy - MAP COMPETITION PB.png 41440203 2190992387641977 3307291226061345842 n.jpg schweizcanintospace.jpg Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Bf6rdrxd9n511.png|credit from ayzee93 Neighbours.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 936540 567806989918136 240013702 n.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png OSeooJD.png 06y918q14m601.png HAxcjO0.png Hospital_Massacre.png Switzerland - Germany on steroids.PNG 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg A6dWFVz.png Eulerkugel.png 0kH3zFA.png Countryballs -16.png|Stay neutral. Switzerlandball sneezes in train.png Switzerland comic.png|Switzerland cannot into positive. Germany tells a joke.png Natural Order Ruined.png 6OO7XEG.png Spaghetti.jpg Anarchy in Switzerland.png OD2DnP2.png MrEtqVp.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Switzerland and Liechtenstein.png Switzerland 13.png Switzerland 14.png Baltics.png lolwat.png|Switzerland Do Not Want to go EU The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png The Landlockers.png 23rd time's a charm.png Poor.jpg Damnit_poland.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Box.png BinaryFile653784.jpg 2222222222222222222222222222222222222.png Ryx1wcf.png Another World War.jpg Day to be gay.png Gl7oCsM.png PApfR9W.png S40whnI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 28bw7iw2298x.png Laos can into neutrality.png tcNr1YQ.png WSsw0au.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'gLC2v2I.png 84wEmWH.png BCRbGOH.png VoNkUek.png KZpUA.png Url-1.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png XQwH37t.png njUKIYd.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Goa0Jhu.png LmLRn5a.jpg Countriesthatborderthealps.png GELD.png XyVOUIq.png Schweitz-0.jpg Borders of Countries.png Shark!!.png Switzerland Cant Into Jokes.png Retired Colonizers.png No Cure.png Stalker.png Clocks.png Insane Enemies.png Stupid Europeans.png The Rich Club.png Switzerland_ball_by_chattychicken-dbfveak.png Liechtenstein Stronk.png Neutrally Armed.jpg Border Surgeon.png Swiss Nurse.png O4nbI4j.png SpZXY8j.gif Switzerlandpb.png SwitzerlandPB.png VdW6N0p.png WWII.png Switzerland.png HXjIEuv.png }} es:Suizaball fr:Suisseballe pl:Switzerlandball ru:Швейцария Category:Europe Category:Germanyball Category:Germanic Category:Chocolate Category:Rich Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:World Cup Host Category:ISISball Haters Category:Cross Category:Landlocked Category:Red White Category:Central Europe Category:Romansh Speaking Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:HUE Removers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Switzerlandball Category:Protestant Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Atheist Category:World Cup Participants